Had Enough?
by SilverDeathAngel
Summary: Dante's come home after a long mission, looking forward to some down time with Nero. But someone's come to claim what should be Dante's--And what Vergil wants, Vergil gets, unless Dante's willing to fight back. DxN, NxV. Possible future Mpreg!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-- Mmmkay, this just kinda came to me while I was listening to Breaking Benjamin's 'Had Enough'. Obviously it'll be ongoing, and there will be blood and gore and tears and maybe, maybe… Mpreg? I dunno yet, but we'll see!! Oh, and if you read, please, please leave me a yummy review! Please! *Puppy eyes***

**Disclaimer-- Yea, yea, I don't own DMC or Breaking Benjamin's 'Had Enough'. If I did, I'd be one rich lil yaoi fan girl!!! And who knows what I could do with the yummy DMC guys and that much money… *Evil Grin***

Had Enough?

Dante sighed in utter exhaustion as he struggled the last few steps to the front door of Devil May Cry. He was covered in dirt and blood stained his coat in huge, off-red splashes. He was aching, sure a couple of his ribs had been broken but were on the mend, and all he wanted was a hot shower and then to just sleep the next twenty four hours away with his head on Nero's lap. A small smile played around his lips and he felt a small surge of energy as he pushed the door open and stepped into the cool interior of his demon hunting headquarters.

His first instinct was to call out for Nero, to let the kid know he'd made it back safe and sound from a mission Nero had been afraid for him to go on. The cry choked off in his throat when he caught a whiff of demon pheromones, and a low growl sounded in his throat. Not only did it herald the presence of a demon, it also meant that it was ready to mate.

And Nero had been home alone.

Dante didn't doubt that the kid could defend himself, but what if the demon had some nasty trick up its sleeve-- or tentacle, or whatever-- that could put a stop to an uncooperative possible mate? Could it be that Nero was upstairs, being--?

Dante refused to think the worst, but there was a slight moan from upstairs, and Dante whipped Rebellion from its perch on his back, and steadied his hands as he crossed the room and headed up the stairs slowly, moving as noiselessly as a panther on the prowl.

He got half-way up the stairs when there was another moan. This one was slightly louder, and didn't sound like someone who was in pain, but like someone who was being pleasured.

Dante swore that when he caught this demon, it would die a slow, agonizing death, if anything had happened to Nero.

He reached the top of the stairs and headed down the long hallway, pausing in the middle of it, straining his ears. There was a whimper which came from the last door on the left.

_Nero's room. _

Dante braced himself, raising Rebellion to chest height as he took the last few steps, then drew in a deep breath as he raised one leg and kicked the door. It flew open to the sound of splintering wood, and Dante jumped through the ruined portal, ready to defend Nero to the death--

Only, Nero didn't need saving. He lay pinned in the middle of his bed, clutching at the blood-red covers, his head thrown back to expose the pale column of his throat to the man hovering above him, who had paused in his savage pounding into his little uke at the sound of the door breaking. Nero whimpered as he thrust his hips upward, then jerked his head forward, his eyes flying open as he realized something was wrong. The man above him simply turned to look over his shoulder and Dante felt like throwing up as his icy eyes met the cool gaze of his twin.

Vergil smirked and Nero cried out as Dante turned in a blur of red and ran from the room, fleeing Devil May Cry as if the very hounds of hell were after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-- So, I apologize for the shortness of the last chapter, and I'll try to make them longer. (I promise!!!) Aaanyway, here's the second installment… Hope you all enjoy, and keep those reviews coming!!!**

Nero lay whimpering below Vergil as his head whirled. Blue and red swirled sickeningly in his narrowing field of vision, and he swallowed hard, determined not to throw up as he fought to understand what had just happened.

The last thing he could recall clearly was that Vergil-- at least, that's what he had told Nero his name was-- had come through the front door of Devil May Cry, breaking the large chain and lock that Dante had secured there before he'd gone off to his last mission. For protection, he'd said. Yet the protection hadn't saved him from the man who looked so like Dante that Nero had felt a twinge of longing in his chest even as fear had risen in his throat as the mirror image of his lover had walked calming into the office.

Beyond there, things were hazy. There was something about getting Vergil something to drink, though he'd wrinkled his nose against drinking beer, but had finally shrugged and chugged most of it down before tossing what was left to Nero. But there had been something… A moment of hesitation when Vergil had… What? Nero didn't know, but he was willing to bet anything that Vergil had slipped something into the liquid between the time he'd drank and tossed the can to the teen.

Nero struggled to sit up, and winced as Vergil turned his attention away from the splintered door and back to the weak teen. Smirking, he pushed his hips forward, finishing the thrust he'd been in the middle of when Dante had so rudely interrupted. But Nero squirmed beneath him, and now it wasn't in pleasure or supplication, but in a real effort to get away.

Vergil huffed, feeling the pleasure that had been coming to a head only moments before fading away. He had been looking forward to seeing Nero come again, and had been looking forward to his own orgasm-- again. He' lost track of the number, but he grinned wolfishly as he remembered that each had been better than the last. He slid away from Nero and ran a hand caressingly down Nero's pale thigh. This little boy could make an interesting pet… Provided that Dante didn't kill him in revenge, and providing Dante didn't return. The heal-healed bruises on different parts of his body provided evidence that Nero and Dante were more than room-mates.

Vergil swung his legs over the side of the bed and slid until his feet hit the floor, then rose gracefully to his feet. His hair hung down in silvery chunks around his head, so much like Dante's. Annoyed with the comparison, he ran a hand through the strands, brushing his hair back into its classic style. He gathered his clothing from around the foot of the bed where they had been discarded and slipped back into them like a cat.

That concluded, he turned back to the bed, where Nero was still laying, writhing against the effects of the drug Vergil had slipped him-- hours? Days?-- before. His eyes were glassy, and Vergil knew that sleep was quickly catching up to the young demon hunter. The drug only enhanced the senses, especially the reaction to sex, only as long as the subject was engaged in activities that kept the heart rate up. Now that Vergil had left him, Nero would simply sleep off the after-effects.

Nero's eyes closed slowly, against his will, Vergil could see, and Nero struggled to lick his lips enough to whisper his threat-- one that Vergil paid no attention to.

"You'll never get away with this. Dante… Will stop you."

The glacier eyes, so like his own, slowed and Nero's head fell to the side as he succumbed to the sleep. It was good, Vergil supposed, because it would give him time to heal from the ordeal his body had just gone through. Vergil gathered up his last possession-- Yamato-- and headed out of Devil May Cry, then down the street toward the edge of town.

His little brother's scent was easy to follow, and Vergil had unfinished business with his twin.


End file.
